


¿Would you teach me? [Español]

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: El segundo fic, Español | Spanish, M/M, no se nada de patinaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Chris le enseña a Aleksi como patinar





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quise escribir esto desde que Aleksi nació.   
> Creo que es una linda manera para que estos dos crezcan como pareja/amigos.   
> (Como tip escribi esto pensando en un Chris joven, este hombre mata de lindura cuando estaba joven)

Pregunto.

Christophe se detuvo en medio de la pista y alzo el rostro hacía la voz; Aleksi se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla que separaba la pista actual con la primera fila de asientos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y sus claros ojos verdes estaban clavados en su figura. Chris le sonrió y se deslizo hacía él.

-¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?- Pregunto él a su tiempo.

-No, apenas llegue- Aleksi se acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja.- ¿Terminaste? Quería verte practicar.

Había algo en la forma de patinar de Christophe que relajaba a Aleksi; La fluidez de sus movimientos y la pasión con la que los realizaba lo ponía casi en trance y lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, era como ver un hermoso paisaje o como escuchar los trinos de los pájaros por la mañana en Finlandia. Cuando el joven suizo practicaba, Aleksi se escabullía sin hacer mucho ruido dentro de la pista, se sentaba en la primera hilera de asientos y lo observaba. De vez en cuando, sacaba su block de dibujo y trataba de inmortalizar al patinador. Era complicado y las figuras que quedaban en las páginas eran solo un grupo de líneas curvas, sin un inicio o un final.

-¿Quieres aprender a patinar?- Pregunto Chris, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en el finlandés, siempre había pensado que tenía un aura de sensualidad que lo envolvía como si fuera un perfume, cuando Aleksi caminaba por una multitud no había quien no girara la cabeza para verlo pasar. Chris a veces se lo imaginaba patinando, moviéndose al ritmo de una alguna canción, haciendo piruetas y demás. El imaginárselo de esa forma, adoptando una figura que era como su segunda naturaleza le hacía sonrojarse,  hacía que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido y sentía un agradable calor en el bajo vientre. Sin embargo Aleksi Laaksonen nunca había mostrado gran interés en el mundo del patinaje, ni siquiera por diversión. Así que cuando el finlandés le soltó aquella pregunta sin ningún recato, ¡Que insulto!, sintió como si la respiración se le cortara por la pura felicidad que sentía.

-Nunca está de más tener otras habilidades- dijo Aleksi como quitándole importancia.-Si falló como diseñador, siempre podría dedicarme al patinaje artístico.

-¡Me insultas!- Reclamó Chris poniendo los brazos en sus caderas.-Esto no es tu plan B _Leksi._

Aleksi se río, dejando caer la cabeza, estiro el cuerpo como si se estuviera desperezando  y estiro sus brazos hasta que sus manos tomaron las de Chris entre las suyas, entonces levanto la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de él. Chris sintió como su corazón comenzaba a elevar la velocidad, respiro profundamente para calmarse y aguanto aquella mirada.

-Lo siento _Rakkain_.- Le dijo con un tono de disculpa pero con un deje de diversión entre sus palabras.-No he querido ofenderte. Sí, quiero aprender. Te vez tan…Relajado cuando patinas, como si estuvieras en tu propio mundo. Pero a veces tu rostro se ilumina y sonríes de un modo como si quisieras echar a volar en un momento u otro.- Le acaricio la piel de la palma con un pulgar, haciendo suaves círculos en su piel pálida.-Te envidio en cierto sentido. Cuando intento dibujar mis diseños lo único que consigo es estresarme. Yo también quiero sentirme como tú, quiero sentir lo que sientes cuando patinas. Quiero quedarme sin aire y sentir como mi pecho se hincha de emoción. Como _tú._

Christophe lo miró por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Lo único que separaba esto del sueño era la tibieza de las manos de Aleksi. Quería gritar allí mismo, alzarlo y hacer una pirueta con él en sus brazos. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo la emoción, pero su cuerpo mismo lo traiciono cuando sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-¿Me enseñarías Chris?- Pregunto, de nuevo Aleksi.

-Sí, _Leksi, Sí._

Cuando la pista no era usada para competencias, era abierta al público. Encontrarle un par de patines a Aleksi fue sencillo, el joven finlandés se los coloco elegantemente, como si fueran guantes de seda para un evento importante. Incluso con un movimiento tan vago como aquel, a Chris le provocaba pulsaciones. Con los patines puestos, Aleksi se acercó a la pista y automáticamente alzo un brazo hacía Christophe, él lo ayudo a apearse dentro del hielo. Cuando puso el segundo pie dentro, perdió el equilibrio y su menudo cuerpo choco contra el de Chris que evito que cayera, sosteniéndolo con una mano alrededor de su cadera.

- _Voi hyvä jumala!-_ Bufó Aleksi.

-Pensé que el equilibrio sería cosa fácil para ti.-Se burló Chris.-¿Acaso no practicabas Ski en Finlandia? ¡Tú me lo dijiste!

-Pues sí, lo practico.-Respondió Aleksi, tratando de recobrar la postura. Coloco una mano en el hombro de Christophe y la otra en su antebrazo.- Pero generalmente un skii suele ser plano.

Chris le dedico una divertida sonrisa.

Aunque Aleksi era tres años mayor que él, su cabeza  quedaba a la altura de su nariz; A diferencia de él, Aleksi tenía los rasgos finos pero afilados y era más menudo. La pubertad había sido buena con Laaksonen, dándole una radiante y abundante cabellera rubia y una piel blanca muy tersa y suave. La edad adulta solo había perfeccionado aquellas bellas facciones.

Chris soltó un suspiro cargado de cariño por el finlandés.

-¿Estás listo?- Le pregunto.

-Sí.

Empezaron lentamente. Chris separo el cuerpo de Aleksi del suyo y sin soltarlo le hizo recuperar y mantener su equilibrio. Las piernas le temblaban, pero Chris no sabía si era por el esfuerzo o por miedo a caer. El rostro de Aleksi sin embargo, emanaba determinación; Poco a poco el suizo fue soltándolo, hasta que solos sus manos estaban unidas.

-Dobla las rodillas- Chris se movió hacía atrás,  halando a Aleksi consigo mientras este hacía como le decía.-No, no tanto, solo un poco, así. Muy bien.

Entonces soltó por completo sus manos. Chris observo como Aleksi extendía las manos hacía adelante y como le dedicaba una expresión cargada de pánico. “¿Por qué me has soltado?” Parecía decir “ _¡Pettäminen!_ ” Gritaban sus ojos.

-Trata de impulsarte hacía mi- Dijo Christophe tratando de contener su risa. El Aleksi de sus fantasías era una grácil figura, mientras que el real era todo torpeza y miedo.- Impulsa tu pie más fuerte hacía atrás. Como si estuvieses empujando algo fuera de tu camino.

Aleksi se quedó estético por un momento, pero después de un segundo asintió ligeramente y respiro profundamente. Llevo su pie derecho hacía atrás e impulso lentamente su cuerpo hacía adelante, hacía Chris con la manos levantadas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo haces muy bien Leksi!

-Solo me estas adulan …-Perdió el equilibrio en el pie izquierdo pero antes de cayera de plano contra el hielo, dos brazos ya lo tenía sujeto.-Adulando- termino.

-Todos somos así al principio.- Lo compadeció Chris.-Lo harás bien.  Inténtalo de nuevo.

Las distancias entre ellos se volvieron más largas con cada caída del finlandés.

 Fueron muchas caídas.

Aleksi sin embargo lo intentaba con más ahínco y cada vez llegaba más lejos,  se deslizaba hacía Christophe, sin gracia pero con determinación; Era formidable.  Era como ver a un pájaro tratar de alzar el vuelo por primera vez.

Christophe estaba casi al otro lado de la pista, veía a Aleksi con las piernas flexionadas y calculando cuanto tendría que deslizarse para llegar a él.

-Puedo cortar la distancia.-Dijo él.-Sería más sencillo.

-No- Contestó rotundo Laaksonen.-Quédate allí mismo Giacometti o ya verás.

Chris levanto las manos en actitud vencida, luego las coloco en sus costados y espero. Miró como Aleksi tomaba aire y entornaba los ojos en su objetivo. Después comenzó a impulsarse, pie derecho atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante. Era un paso regular, pero en cuestión de segundos, su velocidad parecía aumentar.

“ _¡Skita!_ ” Pensó de repente Chris “¡No le he enseñado como frenar!”

-¡ _Leksi!-_ Gritó-¡Espera!

Iba a darse impulso cuando, algo muy pesado chocho contra su cuerpo, haciéndole retroceder. Unas manos frías le rodearon el torso y lo apretaron con fuerza.

 La respiración de Aleksi era acelerada y chocaba contra el pecho de Christophe. Él estrecho su cuerpo contra el suyo, dándole apoyo. Entonces Aleksi comenzó a reírse suavemente.

-¿Leksi?- Pregunto

Aleksi respondió a su llamado levanto el rostro. Estaba completamente sonrojado y tenía los ojos acuosos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. Sin embargo tenía una gran sonrisa, sus labios no podían curvarse más. Miraba a Chris con una mezcla de emociones que el suizo no podía adivinar fácilmente.

-¡Eso ha sido tan, tan…Tan emocionante!- Le dijo estrechando el cuerpo de su amigo.- ¡Chris, Chris! ¡Y-yo quería ir más y más rápido! ¡Mi corazón! ¡ _Voi Luoja!_ ¡Siéntelo!

Sin esperar a que respondiera tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en su pecho, el suizo podía sentir claramente los acelerados latidos de Aleksi. También sintió como un sonrojo le cruzaba el rostro y la punta de las orejas. El finlandés se veía tan emocionado. Como quien ha visto nevar por primera vez. Era honestamente tan adorable.

-Me enseñaras hasta el final ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Aleksi recuperando su respiración normal.

Christophe lo miró profundamente embelesado y sus brazos lo mantuvieron cerca de él. Luego le sonrió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto Leksi.- Respondió

Aleksi forzó sus labios a crear una más amplia sonrisa. Le agradeció varias veces, en inglés, en finlandés, en suizo. Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de Chris y estirándose lo más que pudo le propino un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¡ _Kiitos Rakas!¡Kiitos!_

Sin saber porque Aleksi se separó de Christophe y se impulsó de nuevo hacia adelante por su cuenta. Se reía como un chiquillo y la adrenalina que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo le hizo caer un par de veces al hielo, pero a él eso no parecía importarle en ese momento. Solo quería moverse. Solo quería recorrer el hielo.

Christophe por su parte, sostenía una mano sobre su mejilla, donde el finlandés le había besado. Su corazón latía a un millón por segundo y por supuesto podía sentir como en su rostro una sonrisa tonta tomaba lugar.

Quería que Aleksi aprendiera rápido.

Quería patinar con el pronto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traduccion de palabras Finlandesas:   
> Rakkain= Darling  
> Voi hyvä jumala= Oh my God  
> Pettäminen= Betrayal!  
> Voi Luoja=Oh God  
> Kiitos= Thank you  
> Rakas= Darling/Dearest


End file.
